


at peace

by stawberryshortcake



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stawberryshortcake/pseuds/stawberryshortcake
Summary: anne and gilbert spend a day together with nature. literally all this is is anne and gil being sweet ahaha
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	at peace

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction ever and im not a very experienced writer so just keep that in mind hehe x
> 
> this was posted a while back and i just edited it and i'm not all that sure how this website works so if it posts again i'm sorry

Birds chirped softly around the pair. Onlookers would probably be scandalised at the closeness of the young couple, but no one but them would venture this far into the woods, and they simply didn’t care for others opinions on them.  
She lay with the grass tickling her skin, highlighting the freckles splayed across her cheeks. She had her head laying in his lap, her auburn tresses trailing down his leg to settle on the ground. Her hair caught the sun rays, spotlighting the delicate threads. He absentmindedly twirled a few locks through his fingers, he did it so often it became a habit. A wave of tranquility ran through the scene, both never having been this at peace before. She was reading aloud, with incredible passion only Anne Shirley Cuthburt could muster. Gilbert couldn’t help but smile at the woman laying before him. She was the embodiment of beauty, a rival to the nymphs, and when she read with such fiery enthusiasm, she could take on Aphrodite. Gilbert noticed her voice hitch as she read, “You have bewitched me body and soul..”  
He used his free hand to stroke her cheek, “Are you alright there, Carrots?” he asked, brow furrowed. Anne hesitated before placing the book down on her chest, “You wrote me a love letter” she recalled. Gilbert chuckled, a bit confused as to what she was getting at, “Ah, I mean, yes I did”. A soft smile appeared on her face, her gaze off in the clouds, as if reminiscing on a happy memory. “I never thought someone would take the time to express their love to me!” She said, emphasising the last word. “Anne-girl I will write you a million love letters, I’d do anything to show you how loved you are, how much I adore you” Gilbert responded. Anne shot up from his lap, her book tumbling to the ground in the process, and threw her arms around the curly haired boy's neck. “Oh Gil, do you really, truly, utterly mean it?” He laughed into her sweet smelling hair, “Really, truly, utterly and every other word you can think of with that vocabulary of yours my love”. They stayed there for a moment, her head on his shoulder and his leaning on hers. Gilbert lifted his head and caught sight of the discarded book on the ground, before grabbing it and standing up, leaving a slightly annoyed Anne on the ground. “Dropped something flower?” He sneered, a boyish grin etched on his face, and jogged down the hill onto the field. “Gilbert Blythe, give that back right now!” Anne squealed, standing up and dusting herself off, and then chasing after him. The two chased each other like they were little kids playing kiss and chase in the schoolyard, without a care in the world. Anne caught up to Gilbert and immediately jumped onto his back, reaching for the book. Gilbert erupted into hysterical laughter, reaching behind him to grab her legs so she didn’t fall, but failed miserably and ended up falling backwards onto her. It was Anne’s turn to laugh, and she lay back onto the grass. “Oh my gosh Anne I’m so sorry, are you alright?” Gilbert asked, his chin resting on her stomach, looking up at her face, “Gilbert I’ve never been more alright in my life, who knew love could be so wondrous?!” She said in between giggles. A grin broke onto his face, and he put his face down on her stomach, muffling his own giggles.  
And in that moment, there was nowhere else they would rather be.


End file.
